Echo (Clone Trooper/ARC Trooper)
Bio Echo (CT-21-0408/CT-26-1409) was a Clone Trooper who served in the 501st Torrent Co. during the Clone Wars. Having such a vast and strong legacy, he worked his way up through the ranks and began as a Clone Cadet and graduated to becoming a Standard Clone Trooper (private) prior to becoming a Specialist (or Marksman). He eventually became ARC Trooper under the rank of Lieutenant following his short-lived status as a Specialist. After being held captive under the Separatists for several months, Echo became honorably discharged and served as an intelligence specialist under the rank of Corporal; taking a rank or position previously held by Jesse. History Echo began as a cadet for the short-lived Domino Squad unit of disobedient clones and eventually became a Standard Clone Trooper (or private). Him and his unit were often regarded as being inexperienced, to whom he was considered a "rookie" or a "shiny" for being newly-trained and not having any experience in field combat or battle. But not too long after the squad graduated, they became endangered once they were assigned to the Rishi Moon outpost of Kamino. He, his fellow partner Fives, and another clone nicknamed Hevy, partnered with Commander Cody and Captain Rex to survive an invasion made by the Separatists shortly before Hevy met his demise on the moon. Echo and his partner Fives eventually were rewarded for their bravery, and were promoted as honorary members of the 501st Torrent Co. and became Marksman. Although, they were more experienced than before, they still began to encounter even more tough challenges, for they were heavily involved during the Battle of Kamino during the beginning of 21 BBY, which served as a monumental stage in their lives as valiant soldiers. Once again, they were promoted; this time as ARC Lieutenants or ARC Troopers for the 501st following the battle, and were eventually assigned to assist a rescue mission to recover Jedi General Even Piell on Lola Sayu. Fate And Return Echo unfortunately met his demise during the mission to the Citadel Prison on Lola Sayu by the end of 21 BBY. He was presumed dead or KIA after an explosion caused by a Commando Droid; an enemy that ironically devastated Domino Squad and what was his first target during training and his first encountered enemy, was his last (momentarily). Echo's Legacy lives on and is expected to make an appearance in the new series Star Wars: Rebels. An entire year after the incident (during 19 BBY), Echo was discovered by Captain Rex and a group of highly-trained, yet unorthodox, clone commandos on the home planet of Separatist leader Wat Tambor. Appearance *Echo's Clone Cadet gear or armor consists of having green and yellow markings with the number "3" on the front and rear torso armor like the other Clone Cadets from within his training unit. *Echo first wore Standard Phase 1 armor, which eventually had a handprint of Rishi Eel blood imprinted from Captain Rex. *He eventually had personalized markings and decals. One in particular, included a unique Z-6 Rotary Cannon (minigun) emblem on his right-side thigh armor reading: "For Hevy"; a member of Domino Squad who risked his life to save others during the Rishi Moon outpost invasion. *He eventually wore Experimental Phase 2 ARC Trooper armor with similar markings, but without the minigun emblem. *He soon wore a unique semi-armored jumpsuit with 501st markings during his rehabilitation. *His facial appearance consists of having wrinkles and the standard "high-fade" haircut that Jango Fett and most Clone Troopers have. Though, during captivity and rehab, he became bald and grotesquely pale. Trivia/Facts Echo and his partner Fives, have been promoted more than any other known Clone Trooper (with the exception of Jesse). Echo's Cadet Number is CT-21-0408, his number is also CT-26-1409, which causes much debate and confusion among fans and producers. In 2014, Echo's true fate was been confirmed per Clone Wars series producer, co-creator, and lead director Dave Filoni on StarWars.com . A year later, the unfinished episodic story reels in which he returned were shown at Celebration Anaheim in 2015. Recently, they were uploaded to the official Star Wars website as well. Despite not debuting with his new set of full armor, sketches and concept art of Echo can be seen drawn by Dave Filoni and the team members of the Clone Wars series of what Echo would've looked like if he became part of Squad 99: "The Bad Batch"; the unit which recovered him. Appearances Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Rookies" (First Appearance) Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Clone Cadets" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "ARC Troopers" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "The Citadel" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Counter Attack" (Fate) Star Wars: The Clone Wars "The Bad Batch" (Voice only; first identified as "CT-1409") Star Wars: The Clone Wars "A Distant Echo" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "On the Wings of Keeradaks" Star Wars: The Clone Wars "Unfinished Business" Category:ARC Troopers Category:501st Torrent Co. Category:ARC Lieutenant Category:Specialist Category:Clone Trooper Category:Clone Lieutenant Category:Clone Cadet Category:Domino Squad